


Pretty Little Things

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Movie Reference, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Iwaizumi and Oikawa start to fall away from each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a movie reference in here! If you get it, comment! 
> 
> ~ Writer-chan

It was the pretty, little things that Iwaizumi would notice. The dimples that appeared on both cheeks when Oikawa smiled. The way the deep, chocolate of his eyes seemed to swallow you whole. The eloquence of his words when he spoke. 

Iwaizumi noticed all of this. All the pretty, little things. But the pretty, little things were starting to deteriorate. Oikawa seemed to force smiles around Iwaizumi now but could smile easily around Ushijima. It hurt Iwaizumi that Oikawa was pretending and not talking to him. 

Now, Iwaizumi was standing in the park under a night sky, waiting for Tooru. 

"Hey, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi turned around. Oikawa looked exhausted, in a way that only love and torn hearts could make you. Iwaizumi stepped toward him and then hesitated. 

"Hey, Oikawa."

Oikawa could tell now that the conversation ahead was going to be serious. It was one of the pretty, little things Oikawa had noticed in their short time of bliss. 

"Iwaizumi, why are we here?"

"Yes, Oikawa. Why are we here? At a broken place in our relationship that neither one of us is bothering to fix? I don't know. If I had all the answers I wouldn't be here."

Oikawa sighed and let himself fall onto the grass. 

"Iwaizumi, I just can't try anymore. It's gone. Our spark is gone. I can't bring it back and even if I knew how---"

"You wouldn't want to."

Oikawa let his head fall back until the stars were in his view and not Iwaizumi's broken face. Tears were blurring his vision as he realized, Iwaizumi was right. 

"Does he make you happy?"

The question surprised Oikawa. It was like a treaty to end a war. A war of fake love and fake feelings.

"Yes, Iwaizumi. I can breathe when I'm around him."

"You can't breathe when you're around me?"

"I used to be able to but now it's like I have to remind my lungs to take in oxygen every time."

Iwaizumi was quiet for a minute and then spoke.

"I used to be able to breathe too, Oikawa. Now I'm drowning. I think we were just holding on for fear of letting go and being lost."

Oikawa sat up at that and glanced at his beautiful best friend. 

"Iwaizumi---"

"I think it's going to be okay.  I can't keep you chained down. It wouldn't be fair."

"Iwaizumi, I was never chained down. I just believe that we were caught up in the hype of first love and true love when really there were others."

Iwaizumi nodded and touched the top of Oikawa's head softly. 

"Iwa-chan," The nickname made Iwaizumi's chest ache. "I see the way you and Keji act around each other. You're not drowning."

Iwaizumi felt his air dwindling slowly as the truth sunk in. It always had been him and Oikawa, so it was natural to everyone that they had dated. It wasn't natural to them, though, and they had pushed that feeling down until they couldn't feel it anymore. It had been numbed. They had been numb.

But that feeling was coming up again and suffocating them. They couldn't work anymore. They just couldn't. No matter how many times that they could pretend, they just weren't right. And it was harder being something that you were not then something you really were. So, it made perfect sense that they needed a break from being good together, which they were not. 

In doing so they had found people they were truly good with, romantic interest wise, and healed themselves. Now, they needed to let go. Both boys were afraid to because they didn't want to lose each other in the process. They wouldn't. but they were still scared. Anyone would be. 

"So this is it, huh?"

Oikawa smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yes, Iwaizumi. We have to break apart."

"Will we still be friends?"

"Hopefully, Iwa-chan, hopefully."

So the boys broke away and felt alright. They were okay. They both turned to go and Iwaizumi stopped. He wanted to say a final goodbye. A goodbye to a brief period of short love and affection. A brief period of Oikawa.

"See ya, Tooru."

"See ya, Hajime."

 

 


End file.
